Blind
by Maria Clara Sifuentes
Summary: Realmente, era como se alguém tivesse marcado a fogo em minha mente: Marlene McKinnon. Era como uma Marca Negra, impossível de recusar, impossível de apagar. Algo que eu teria que ter comigo ate o fim." -- Trecho da Fic, ao som de Blind - LifeHouse


_**Blind**_

A musica utilizada na fic é Blind do Lifehouse. A tradução se encontra no fim. Este é o link para o Youtube, tirem os espaços http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 9Q6kobRdIfQ (se o link não aparecer, avisem que eu coloco no perfil).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius's Pov**

_I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched, helpless  
As she turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

Sozinho.

Sim, eu estava sozinho.

Agora mais do que nunca, mas eu sempre estive.

Desde que ela se foi.

Já fazia mais de ano, mas a lembrança ainda estava guardada em minha mente, eu nunca fui bom em esquecer as coisas ruins.

_**FlashBack On**_

-Não dá mais Sirius! – ela disse quando eu me encontrei com ela na Torre de Astronomia.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam na luz da lua, ela parecia querer chorar, mas do modo que eu conhecia Marlene McKinnon ela não iria fazer isso.

-Eu simplesmente não creio que nós dois poderemos continuar com isso. – ela afirmou e eu apenas a encarei esperando que ela continuasse.

-Eu não agüento encontrar com você escondida nessa torre, sinceramente Sirius, eu gosto muito de você, mas não dá mais. Se você tem vergonha ou o que seja de mim eu acho que nós não podemos continuar juntos. – ela afirmou com a voz cada vez mais firme

-Você acha que é por vergonha que eu venho aqui? Se fosse vergonha as últimas pessoas que teriam ficado sabendo teria sido meus amigos e no nosso caso, eles foram os primeiros. – eu afirmei tentando fazer com que isso não acabasse como parecia que ia acabar.

-É esse o problema, você conta a eles mas tem medo do castelo. Tem medo do que eles vão pensar do maior galinha de Hogwarts. Tem medo da decepção das garotas quando souberem que o ultimo maroto descompromissado foi fisgado. – ela disse e parou para pensar por um instante – Mas ele foi mesmo fisgado? Por que já faz duas semanas que nós nos encontramos constantemente e você ainda não disse nada com a palavra "amor". Você me ama Sirius? – ela perguntou

-Lene, e-eu... – eu gaguejei

-Foi o que eu pensei. O que me faz concluir que eu tenho duas opções, ou você tem medo ou você não me ama. E eu não posso conviver com nenhuma delas

-Lene, por favor, não faça isso... – eu pedi já desesperado com a possibilidade de ter que esquece-la.

-Não sou eu que estou fazendo Sirius, foi você que fez. Ou melhor, foi você que não fez. – ela concluiu indo embora.

_**FlashBack Off**_

E eu me lembro bem, aquela foi a primeira vez que Sirius Black chorou por amor.

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

Eu tinha certeza de que ela iria voltar, afinal, que garota resistiria a Sirius Black.

Era certo que em toda Hogwarts, eliminando as primeiranistas e segundanistas, alem de algumas poucas Sonserinas orgulhosas, as únicas garotas que não haviam caído na minha graça havia sido a ruivinha do Prongs e, para meu eterno sofrimento, Marlene McKinnon.

Aquela noite eu não voltei ao dormitório. Coloquei um feitiço na porta para não ser perturbado e passei a noite olhando para a lua, esperando que ela me desse a resposta.

A resposta que eu queria.

A resposta a pergunta que Lene me fez.

A resposta que eu não dei.

A resposta que eu sabia, mas não admitia saber.

Quando minhas pálpebras pesaram eu fui transportado a um mundo de sonhos, um mundo onde ela ainda estava comigo. Um mundo que não passava disso: um mundo de sonhos.

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

Depois disso eu ainda havia tentado conviver normalmente com o mundo, eu saia com algumas garotas, mas nunca como antes.

E tudo só piorou na quarta vez que eu levei um tapa de uma delas, tudo por murmurar o nome que vivia em minha mente enquanto estava com elas.

Realmente, era como se alguém tivesse marcado a fogo em minha mente _Marlene McKinnon_.

Era como uma Marca Negra, impossível de recusar, impossível de apagar.

Algo que eu teria que ter comigo ate o fim.

É claro que os Marotos perceberam que tinha algo errado, eles até sabiam o que era, mas não falavam nada.

Pelo menos, depois de um tempo, quando perceberam que não tinha mais jeito.

Agora eu estava trancado no Largo Grimmauld com uma Guerra lá fora, meu amigo lobisomem se escondendo de alguns caras malucos que o querem do lado deles na Guerra, meu melhor amigo, sua mulher e seu pequeno filho do qual eu fui padrinho escondidos em uma casa e nosso pequeno amigo Peter andando por ai.

E tudo o que me restava era ficar aqui sozinho e quanto mais sozinho mais as palavras gravadas a fogo ardem em mim.

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

E agora era a carta da Lily. Eu pude ver que ela tentou não entrar neste tema, mas ela sabia que eu iria querer noticias....

"_Achei-o meio deprimido, mas provavelmente foram as notícias sobre os McKinnon; chorei a noite inteira quando soube."_

Ela tecnicamente não disse nada, mas eu sabia o que queria dizer, e já estava à espera disso há algum tempo.

Com os pais aurores que haviam recusado um convite de Voldemort, era de se esperar que isso acontecesse, embora eu torcia para que essa noticia nunca chegasse a mim.

Mas eu precisava ter certeza de tudo.

Sai da minha casa em forma de cão e fui atrás de algumas lixeiras à procura de algum exemplar do _Profeta Diário_.

E como sempre não falhei, voltei para casa com uns cinco na boca. Coloquei-os na mesa e voltei à forma humana.

Folheei todos eles tentando evitar notar o quanto a lista de nomes aumentava.

Até que achei em um canto, molhado pela chuva com a pequena letra borrada.

_E é com grande pesar que o Ministério anuncia a morte dos Aurores Mark e Sophie McKinnon e sua filha que cursava o terceiro ano no curso de Auror, Marlene McKinnon._

Reli a noticia três vezes antes de constatar que ela havia ido embora. E dessa vez, sem duvida, para sempre.

_After all this while  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

E essa foi a segunda vez que Sirius Black chorou por amor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tradução da Musica**

**Blind – LifeHouse**

_**"Cego"**_

_**Eu era jovem, mas não era ingênuo  
Eu assistia paralisado  
Enquanto ela ia embora  
E ainda tenho a dor que devo carregar  
Um passado tão profundo que nem você poderia enterrar se tentasse  
**_

_**Depois de todo este tempo  
Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Quando meu amor por você era cego  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isto  
Não conseguia fazer você ver  
Que eu amava você mais do que você jamais saberá  
Uma parte de mim morreu quando eu deixei você ir**_

_**Eu dormiria  
Somente na esperança de sonhar  
Que tudo seria como era antigamente  
Mas noites como essas parecem estar lentamente passando rápido  
Elas desaparecem conforme a realidade cai no chão**_

_**Depois de todo este tempo  
Eu nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Nunca pensei que nós estaríamos aqui  
Quando meu amor por você era cego  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isto  
Não conseguia fazer você ver  
Que eu amava você mais do que você jamais saberá  
Uma parte de mim morreu quando eu deixei você ir  
**_

_**Depois de tudo isto  
Você gostaria de partir?  
Talvez você não pudesse acreditar  
Que meu amor por você estava cego  
Mas eu não conseguia fazer você ver isto  
eu não conseguia fazer você ver  
Que eu te amei mais do que você jamais saberá  
Uma parte de mim morreu quando eu te deixei ir  
E eu te amei mais do que você sempre saberá  
Uma parte de mim morreu quando eu te deixei ir**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **_**Oii! Essa é a minha primeira fic Sirius/Marlene... Eu tentei fazer o melhor que pude, espero ter me saído bem... A idéia veio quando eu tava olhando as musicas do LifeHouse e achei essa a cara dos dois... Eu acho que a musica fla exatamente o que eu penso do casal... Por favor comentem... A capa da fic está no perfil para qm quiser ver!**

_**N/A: **_**MANDAR REVIEWS É A ÚNICA CURA PARA A GRIPE SUINA COMPROVADA PELO MINISTERIO DA SAUDE!!!**


End file.
